xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Pierre Polnareff
' Jean Pierre Polnareff' (ジャン・ピエール・ポルナレフ Jan Piēru Porunarefu) is a core ally in Stardust Crusaders. He reappears in Vento Aureo ''as a side character and ally. In Stardust Crusaders, the Frenchman Polnareff travels with Jotaro and Joseph to avenge his sister, who was murdered by a man with two right hands. In ''Vento Aureo, Polnareff reappears to aid the rebellious Bucciarati's Gang in their quest to defeat the Boss of Italian gang Passione, his archnemesis. Polnareff is a Stand User and wields Silver Chariot. Abilities Polnareff's humanoid Stand is Silver Chariot, one of the fastest of all; utilizing a rapier in a flexible and deadly offense. In Vento Aureo, Polnareff develops Chariot Requiem, a Stand able to manipulate souls, with the touch of the Arrow; and later becomes sustained by Coco Jumbo's Stand, Mr.President. Polnareff is an experienced Stand user and is particularly proficient in using his Stand physically. He is also a very perceptive fighter, and his experience enabled him to be able to figure out Cream's weaknesses and King Crimson's power, devising a mildly effective counter to its time erasure. Personal Swordsmanship Polnareff's training with Silver Chariot and an off-hand comment about Chaka's amateurish sword stance suggests that Polnareff himself is a skilled swordsman. His skill is somewhat demonstrated when, after being possessed by Anubis, he himself is able to overwhelm Star Platinum. The anime expands on that by giving him a typical fencing stance. Hacking After having been defeated by Diavolo, Polnareff went into hiding and developed computer hacking skills, allowing him to watch over numerous law enforcement databases unnoticed and communicate undetected by Passione with Bucciarati's Gang. Befitting a charge character, Polnareff can string up offensive attacks to form a somewhat unstoppable pattern. His Million Spits has good strength. He also has good Stand combos that can be used to set up attacks for an execution of Special or Super moves. He's a good character for a juggle game. Armor Takeoff is highly damaging and, used with juggle tactics, he can inflict damage easily in comparison to the other characters. However, his combos like most charge characters require a different execution, and his mostly at times might need to start his combos with jump in midair attacks. Get past his difficult execution and with mastery of the Negative Edge technique in most Capcom fighters, and Polnareff's offense can be a force to be reckoned with if he gets the opportunity (especially with his jumping M attack providing good jump-ins). He is also one of the few characters able to remote control his Stand. Techniques * Million Spit: Sliver Chariot stabs forward multiple times. During Stand On, the player can tap the button used to increase hits. Can perform a dark version of this move as Anubis Polnareff. * Raydarts: Silver Chariot rushes forward with a stab. Polnareff dashes alongside in unison if the Stand is on. Polnareff also does this move during his basic throw. * Shooting Star: Silver Chariot flies up to the wall to cling onto it, then dive stabs at the foe. Polnareff flies alongside in unison if the Stand is on. Likely inspired by how he attempted to strike down Dio while the latter was listening for Jotaro's heartbeat. * Piercing Needles Sentence: Silver Chariot slashes forward, then after connecting, stabs the foe three times and then finishes with an upward flick slash; all in one combo of attacks. Can delay/charge up the attack, and can only use if the Stand is active. * Armor Takeoff: Silver Chariot slashes upward, then after launching the foe with the initial blow, sheds its armor and assaults it in multiple directions in midair as they fall back down. Level 1 Super. * Last Shot: Silver Chariot fires its rapier's blade in the style of a dart that bounces around the screen at high speeds. Button combo used depends on the trajectory at which the dart flies and bounces from, and can hit multiple times. Level 1 Super. The very attack he used to strike down Chaca, and one of his moves he keeps secret from even Jotaro. * Silver Chariot Requiem: Silver Chariot gets shot in the head by an arrow, and briefly transforms into its Requiem version. After the light emitted from the Stand fully engulfs the screen without interruption, the opponent is instantly put to sleep. Level 3 Super. One of the game's inter-chapter shoutouts. Due to the game being released around the same time as Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, his theme has an audible similarity with Strider Hiryu's, a detail that has persisted with fans to this day. Even his move, Armor Takeoff is frequently compared to Hiryu's Hyper Combo, Ragnarok as well. Black Polnareff This version of Polnareff is Polnareff possessed by the Anubis Stand after accidentally unsheathing Anubis' blade. This version of Polnareff is more aggressive as a result. As if Polnareff isn't good enough for offense, Black Polnareff is even better. His increased speed gives him a good confusion game. Despite the loss of an active Stand, his moves more than make up for it - all of his special and most super attacks can be chained from basic attacks. While this makes him a close-quarters character, the damage he deals pays off the effort. Also, he gains the properties of any Anubis Sword-wielder: the ability to remember attacks. Like Shadow Dio's Incomplete The World, his Stand Button now summons Dark Silver Chariot to attack briefly, enabling him to create amazing combos out of delayed pokes and frame traps. Techniques * Chariot's Split: A dark version of Million Split that does a set amount of hits but enables Polnareff to move around freely after calling Silver Chariot out. * Kirenzan (Ogre Chain Slash): One of Chaka's original techniques. Also known as Anubis Rush. Polnareff reaps forward with the Anubis sword, and is able to follow up with either Silver Chariot's arm stabbing downward in unison with Polnareff's arm or smashing its pommel onto the opponent via an overhead blow. * Tatsujin no Nitouryuu (Expert's Two-Blade Style): Silver Chariot is called out to attack forward with a sword twirl. Twirls either its rapier, the Anubis Sword, or both in succession. * Oboe TA! (MEMORIZED!): Reversal/counter attack, and one of Chaca's original techniques. Polnareff holds the sword downward in a reverse grip, and if hit while doing so, Silver Chariot appears and launch-slashes the foe upward and away. For every move countered, Polnareff will memorize the attack, and can counter it automatically should he normally block said memorized move(s). * Dame Oshi Iu Yatsu da (Making Sure The Fellow Says So): Silver Chariot performs the starting slash for Armor Takeoff. Should it connect, Silver Chariot will rapidly stab the foe forward as they fall back down, then does a final thrust with the Anubis Sword. The sword then flies back into Polnareff's hands after the attack. Level 1 Super. * Zettai ni Maken no Da! (An Absolute Defeat!): After a brief pause of activating the attack, Silver Chariot rushes forward with a Raydarts. Should that connect, Polnareff will then follow up with a rush forward through the foe with sword in hand, and will split the screen apart horizontally (akin to Chaka's Jigenzan). The startup of this move has great invincibility, making it a strong punishing tool. Level 1 Super. VENTO AUREO (PS2) Polnareff make his third playable debut in the PS2 game. Based on his Part 5 appearance, Polnareff is playable in Chapter 19 of Super Story, facing Diavolo. In a wheelchair, Polnareff can freely move around the stage faster than the other characters. If Silver Chariot is activated, Polnareff will always move around the target enemy. Most of his moves consist of Silver Chariot using its rapier to attack, such as Silver Chariot shooting its blade and his fencing barrage as a charged move. When Polnareff takes a heavy hit from Diavolo, he will be knocked over, requiring Silver Chariot to pick him up. This means that Polnareff is completely defenseless if a Stand Break occurs. Polnareff is also available to play in some battles from Extra Story such as Ghiaccio and "The Boss" battles. His theme is also an orchestrated version of his previous theme from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. JUMP SUPER STARS (DS) Polnareff appears as part of Jotaro's 5-Koma Special Move. Where both Star Platinum and Silver Chariot punch and cut anything that gets in their way, shouting with their battle cries "ORAORAORA!!!" and "HORAHORAHORA!!!" (Similar to how Jotaro and Polnareff finished off Alessi). JUMP ULTIMATE STARS (DS) Polnareff returns as Jotaro's 5-Koma Special Attack. This time Polnareff also appears on the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure World Intro along with the other Stardust Crusaders. ALL-STAR BATTLE (PS3) Polnareff is one of the 9 Part 3 ''characters in the game, and was among the second batch of characters confirmed along with Kakyoin, Giorno and Mista. Most of his attacks are similar to those from the Capcom game (''Heritage for the Future). As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Polnareff can turn Silver Chariot on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. * Throw - Move and I'll skewer you!: Silver Chariot picks the opponent up with its free hand, before hitting them hard with the back of its rapier, sending them into the ground. While Silver Chariot is off: * Sand Kick: Polnareff kicks the opponent. Polnareff's skills can be performed instantly following this move. (Comboable) * Start packing for hell!: Polnareff summons Silver Chariot to fly at the opponent and cut them with a swing of the sword. This move has two follow-ups. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** You have good sense!: Silver Chariot instantly pulls away from the opponent. This move can be used when an opponent is about to strike Silver Chariot or a defenseless Polnareff in order to grant him the time needed to block/dodge, or otherwise fool them into letting their guard down. ** You miserable cur!: Silver Chariot continues its attack by repeatedly stabbing the opponent and knocking them down. This move can also be used as a follow-up to "You have good sense!". This ability can initiate Rush Mode. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Kiss my sword!: This move can only be used in mid-air. Polnareff summons Silver Chariot to skewer the opponent as they fly toward them at a downward angle. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Slices and dices!: Polnareff summons Silver Chariot to deliver a large downward swing of its rapier, knocking the opponent down hard enough for them to bounce. This move can reflect non-HHA/GHA projectiles, but to a much lesser degree compared to "Reap as you sow!" (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * My secret weapon!: Polnareff summons Silver Chariot to shoot its rapier's blade at the opponent as a projectile, knocking them down. The blade will also ricochet off the ground, sending it upward and allowing it to act as an anti-air. While Silver Chariot is on: * I'll cut you up!: Silver Chariot swings its rapier downward in a delayed middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching. Polnareff's skills can be performed instantly following this move. (Comboable) * You shall be shish kabob!: Silver Chariot thrusts its sword forward in a fencing stab, and if it hits, the Stand gets closer and rapidly stabs the opponent before knocking them away. * Cuts everywhere else!: Silver Chariot swings it rapier around in swift, wild strikes, then swings it up. Depending on the attack button inputted, the number of hits is altered, with Heavy attack adding the effect of sending the opponent flying on the final hit. This ability can initiate Rush Mode, and is a Stand Rush skill that Polnareff can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. * Hurry up and die!: Polnareff jumps over the opponent and Silver Chariot stabs them overhead. The opponent is left crumpling to the ground if successful. This move is a middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching, and cannot be cancelled once Polnareff takes off. If "Off comes the armor!" is in effect, the move will instead down the opponent. (Comboable) * Reap as you sow!: Silver Chariot spins its rapier in a circle twice. This is an attack that does not do much damage, but doubles as an anti-air and can reflect non-HHA/GHA projectiles. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) Polnareff's HHA is “'Off comes the armor!'”, which allows Silver Chariot to shed its armor, making it faster and allowing it to do multiple strikes in one attack, resulting in it having an increased overall damage output. His GHA can be used while the effect is active if he has enough, but is not altered in any way. The HHA's effect will last until the stock is used up. Polnareff's GHA is “'Seems I intimidate you, non?'”, where Silver Chariot lunges forward in a wide fencing stab. If it connects, Silver Chariot will hit them again into the air before shedding its armor. The Stand produces afterimages as it proceeds to assault the opponent from every direction with speed great enough to make it seem like they are being attacked by a group. Silver Chariot then circles Polnareff and 'merges' with its afterimages, finishing by delivering a final, powerful strike that pierces through the opponent. Besides the entire cast of Part 3, Polnareff also has special intros with almost all of the entire Part 5 cast (sans Fugo). Most of them express surprise at seeing a younger and perfectly ambulatory Polnareff, though he doesn't recognize them, instead being either ready to fight against the enemy Stand user present, or angrily asking them who they are (as the Part 5 cast only know of the one-eyed, paraplegic Polnareff of their time, whilst ASB's version is naturally based off of his Part 3 incarnation). Against Diavolo, the two will say the same lines they used in the Part 5 flashback where Polnareff realizes how King Crimson's powers work, as a recreation of their first battle. Notably in his intro with Mista, Polnareff will wonder if Mista's Stand is the same as Hol Horse's Emperor. Polnareff also has two alternate costumes, the first being the attire he used during his flash-back story (the one where he met DIO for the first time) and the second one, inspired by his attire from Heritage for the Future's promotional materials. STARDUST SHOOTERS (ANDROID/IOS) Polnareff appears as one of of the several Part 3 characters who possess a Metal Stiker. His FINISH move makes Silver Chariot appears and attack the defeated opponent with its sword several times. EYES OF HEAVEN (PS3/PS4) Polnareff was confirmed for the game alongside Hol Horse. As a Stand User, Polnareff is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. * Style Action - Off comes the armor!: Silver Chariot sheds its armor, making it faster and allowing it to triple the strikes it deals in most of its attacks, resulting in it having an increased overall damage output. The only drawback is that the Stand itself will take more damage. This Style Action can only be activated when Polnareff's stamina gauge is full. * Sharp intuition!: Silver Chariot quickly swipes its sword as it and Polnareff leap backwards high into the air, allowing Polnareff to narrowly evade potential attacks while dealing a small amount of damage. The leap itself can be cancelled into "My secret weapon!" or any other mid-air attack. * You miserable cur!: Silver Chariot attacks by rapidly stabbing up to 11 times while advancing forward, the last hit sending opponents flying. * My secret weapon!: Silver Chariot shoots its rapier's blade as a projectile, leaving opponents hit crumpling. If it misses its target, the blade will also ricochet off the ground and walls up to five times in varying attempts to hit once more. * Right back at you!: Silver Chariot spins its rapier, using it as a shield. The next attack by an opponent with be reflected back at them, and the skill is also capable of reflecting projectiles. * EX - My secret weapon!: The blade's speed and damage is increased. * EX - You miserable cur!: The attack lands 3 more hits, and can be cancelled into various skills, attacks, and jumps. If the normal version of "You miserable cur!" is used during the attack, Silver Chariot will transition into the skill without first returning to Polnareff, increasing the effective range of the attack. JoJolities * Off comes the armor!: Polnareff must use his Style Action. (200 Points) * Not even Jotaro knows about Chariot's secret weapon!: Polnareff must connect "My secret weapon!" twice. (200 Points) * I will banish you to the abyss of despair.: Polnareff must Retire an opponent. (300 Points) * Back to hell with you!: Polnareff must perform a Dual Combo Finish. (500 Points) * I'll leave the rest up to the guy down below.: Polnareff must achieve a collective hit count of 300. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks * Solo - I believe you just shivered.: It works the same as the one from All-Star Battle. * With Jotaro - Let's put the final nail in the coffin.: Polnareff and Jotaro summon Silver Chariot and Star Platinum to take turns attacking the opponent. Star Platinum follows with an uppercut, and the two of them begin yelling out their Stand Cries ("HORAHORAHORA!" and "ORAORAORA!") while stabbing and pummeling the opponent, respectively. This attack references how they defeat Alessi in Chapter 209. * With Avdol - Flame Rapier: Avdol binds the opponent with Red Bind, then Magician's Red sets fire to Silver Chariot's rapier. Polnareff thanks him as Silver Chariot assaults the trapped enemy with its red-hot blade and activates an explosion when the rush ends. * With Iggy - Mad Dance of Sand and Swords: Polnareff calls for Iggy's assistance only to turn around and see him taking a nap; Angry, Polnareff furiously attacks the opponent with Silver Chariot and jumps into the air, before Iggy ultimately joins him as the two deliver a finishing blow with their Stands diving through. Category:Psychic Category:Sword Wielders Category:Marksmanship Category:Eternal Youth Category:French Category:Multilingualism Category:Puppets Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Armor Users Category:Psychic Link Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Hackers Category:Stand Users Category:Perverts Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Assassins Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Cursed Category:Empath Category:Secret Keeper Category:Deceased Category:Souls Category:Sealed Category:Vigilante Category:Summoning Category:Code of Honor Category:Knight Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Martial Artist Category:Cowards Category:Shonen Jump Category:Joestar Group Category:Agents of DIO Category:Man Category:Joestar Rogues Gallery Category:Son Category:Building Buster Category:Humans Category:Passione Category:Traitor Category:Psychic Link Category:Humans Category:Danger Sense Category:Male Category:Teachers Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Male